


Sorry I'm Late

by Trammel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Feels, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rhodey Feels, Science Boyfriends, Tony Stark & James Rhodes - Freeform, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark gets his hug!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey gets Tony the one thing he really needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry I'm Late

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Прости, что опоздал](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930865) by [lilizwingli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilizwingli/pseuds/lilizwingli)



Tony and Rhodey are finishing up another session with Rhodey's new legs, and Tony is thinking about the next improvements to make. Filling his mind with it, so he doesn't think about anything else.

Thinking is dangerous. Too dangerous.

But Rhodey is joking and smiling. Rhodey is here. That's what's important. So important.

Tony is explaining the next steps of his planned upgrades when Rhodey puts his hand on Tony's shoulder, stopping him.

"Hey. I think you've done enough for today."

Enough? Nothing will ever be enough. Tony knows that. But Rhodey's eyes are kind.

"I'm gonna go get a beer. Listen, I left something for you in your quarters. You should go check it out."

Rhodey's voice is knowing, but Tony has no idea what he knows. Tony is just…tired. He decides to listen to his friend and nods.

When Tony punches in the code to slide open the door to his quarters, he's expecting a package, or some kind of joke gift - maybe Rhodey's had Tony Stank t-shirts made up or something.

It's ridiculous; Rhodey should be the one who's depressed and angry, yet his strength and hope are maybe the only thing that gets Tony out of bed in the morning.

Tony steps in the modest room, decked out like the rest of them at the Avengers facility, and stops short.

Sitting on the bed, a battered duffle bag at his feet, is a worn-out, rumpled physicist. His physicist.

"Hi." Bruce says, and his face changes to the smallest, slightest, saddest smile, that still crinkles up his eyes and makes Tony's heart hurt.

Tony is frozen, mute. He is looking at the second man he's ever met - beside the one he just left downstairs - who he would do anything for, fight anyone for. His friend, partner in so-many ways. Sometime lover.

Who left and made off with a piece of Tony's heart.

Bruce stands up slowly. "I'm really sorry I'm late. I am. I just -" he shakes his head, and Tony can see the flood of pain in his eyes. "I really don't think Steve would still be alive if I had shown up any sooner."

Tony has no words. No words after all of this. But - amazingly - he finds he can still want things. That's a surprise.

Bruce tentatively opens his arms, his face filling with love, along with the pain, and that's it. The dam inside Tony breaks.

He takes two steps forward and throws himself into the other man's arms. Bruce smells of sweat and a long trip, and home. His arms wrap around Tony tightly, so tightly, and then the world is spinning and Bruce has pulled them down onto the bed and is wrapping as much of himself as he can around Tony.

Tony's head is buried in the crook of Bruce's neck and there's a sound - sobbing, Tony is sobbing, all the barriers inside him breaking down, everything flooding out. He's sobbing like he will never stop.

But Bruce's arms keep holding him, holding him close.

"I'm here," Bruce whispers. "I'm here."

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make myself cry this morning. ;)


End file.
